Snippets in Time
by alotlikeBooth
Summary: Snippets of events from Booth's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thank you for taking an interest in my story. I posted this story some time ago on the BY and when I discovered this website I thought I might see if I could improve it any. It's been a good ten years since I wrote anything for public review so please be kind :) I hope you enjoy.

I slowly became aware of the beeping of machines. "Bones!" Where was she? Was she okay? Where am I? I was slowly becoming aware of my body, mentally taking stock of what was left. IVs, patches for heart monitor, the weight of a gold ring, pain in my side and my chest. I must have been hit there. Where am I? I tried to sit up. The searing pain sent me right back down. I opened my eyes. Why do all hospitals look the same? Same ceiling, same walls, same damn floors. The only difference was the stupid curtain color. My eyes finally came to rest on her, curled as much as she could be in her state on the small love seat. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She looks exhausted. How long have I been here? That's the problem with blacking out, you never really know how much time passes before you regain consciousness. She should know that I'm awake, that I'm really okay. It's been too long since I last saw her. Any amount of time was too long.

~2 years Earlier~

I strode into the lab. Some days I really hated this place. Other's not so much. Bones always made this place tolerable though. She was looking great, as usual, sitting behind her desk. She could make a paper bag look good. "Hey, Bones we've got court in an hour. You ready?"

"I'm always ready Booth!" Oh this was going to be a long afternoon. A cranky Bones was never fun. I flashed my 'charm smile' as she called it.

"I seem to remember a time when you weren't. Something about having to find your original notes?" She glared. If she only knew how much I enjoyed bringing out this look she would probably slug me. "I can see this is going to be a long day. Why don't we go get a cup of coffee and some pie at the diner?" I pulled a little on the back of her chair. She rolled away from her computer slightly.

"Booth! I can't! I have to finish this." She glared again, only this time she looked like she was getting ready to deck me.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Fine, don't have pie with me."

"Fine I won't!"

I stood behind her and leaned down. God, she smelled great! She always smelled great. "Whatcha workin on?"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder. She was close enough to kiss. I looked her in the eye, licked my lips, gave it some serious consideration, and stood up. "The next chapter in my new book. I'm having some author block though."

I smiled. "Writer's block. Well then it sounds like you really need to come and get some pie with me." I pulled on her chair again. "Come on."

"Booth, I said I can't. I have to get this finished." She shot me another dirty look.

"Not right now you don't. I don't need you this upset for court. Jurors already don't like you."

"What? They do to like me." How could she be so smart and just not get it?

"No, Bones, they don't. You're too technical for them. Now let's go get some pie and relax a bit before we have to be there." I set her bag on the desk. "Besides, we need to talk about something."

~At the Diner~

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I sat back in my chair. Maybe I shouldn't tell her yet. She was finally starting to calm down. "It's nothing. You just needed to get away from the lab. Clear your head a little." I looked down. I could feel her eyes on me questioning.

"Sweets told me when people look away like that they're either lying or they're hiding something. So which is it?" She folded her hands in front of her.

I guess now is as good as any other time. I looked up. "They're going to transfer me to a different field office." I waited for a reaction. Maybe I just hoped for a reaction.

"What do you mean a different field office? Another here in DC?" She didn't seem worried. Maybe I was wrong to think that this would affect her. Maybe I just misread her concern when she burst into my bathroom.

"No, not here in DC." I swallowed hard. Just because she didn't have a hard time with this doesn't mean I didn't. "I'm moving to Texas. Office down there needs help with a few cases."

"So you'll be back?" Finally a little bit of a reaction! Was that too much for a guy to ask for?

"Afraid not. I'm there till the Bureau tells me to go somewhere else." I glanced at my watch. "We better get going."

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the next installment. I'm sorry the chapters a so short. I don't always have a whole lot of time with two little ones running around. Please be sure to hit me up with a review.

Disclaimer: Don't own

________________________________________________________________________

~After Court~

"You want me to drop you off at the lab?" I knew she did but I had to say something to her. She had hardly said two words to me since we left the diner. God, I'm going to miss her. Maybe I can convince her that she needs to work down there with me. I resist the urge to brush her hair away from her face. I don't really need to have my nose broken for me before I go back to work.

"That would be best." She looked at me. What was that there in her eyes? She blinked and looked away. Just for a second there seemed to be something there. Something that would mean more than a platonic friendship. Get that kind of thought out of your head man! That's only going to make it harder for you. This is Bones for crying out loud! She never lets any emotion show!

~2 AM~

Pounding on my door woke me. "What the hell?!" I grabbed my gun and made my way to the door. Carefully I slid the deadbolt back. I tighten my grip on the butt of my gun, an extension of my body, and get ready to aim as soon as the door opens. "Bones!" I drop my arm behind me. I don't really know why, she knew I had it. When did I not have a gun on me? "What the hell is going on? Are you okay?" She just looks at me. I step into the living room, set my gun down on the coffee table, and plop down on the couch. Maybe I should get dressed, whatever is going on is bound to be important. I mean this is Bones she never comes this early in the morning.

"I need to know something." I roll my eyes. I hope she really didn't come over to talk at two in the morning. I watch her bite her bottom lip. Damn I love when she does that. She looks so vulnerable. I feel slightly self conscious as I watch her.

"Bones, it's two in the morning. Surely this can wait?" I stretch and yawn to exaggerate my point. I feel a little breeze make its way up my leg. Well, at least I have underwear on this time.

"No, I have to know." She moved to sit on the chair next to the couch. "Did you ask for this transfer?"

"What?! No!" Why would I want a transfer? There's too much for me here in DC. This is not exactly the kind of thing I was expecting at two in the morning. There was something there in her eyes. Dare I think a longing? Whatever it is it will have to wait to be addressed. That's a conversation that I'd like to have fully dressed.

"Then why can't you stay? I don't understand why they would break up our partnership like this?" I study her for a minute. There really is something other than just the normal concern there isn't there? Maybe she just realized what I've been trying to subtly tell her for years now. I thought women were supposed to be really good at subtle hints.

I shrug. "What's to understand? I work for the government. Part of my job is to be able to go anywhere in US jurisdiction when they tell me to. But you already knew that. So Bones, you want to tell me why you're really here?" I propped my feet up and cross my arms. She blushed ever so slightly. Whatever she realized she wasn't entirely comfortable with, which means several more years before she actually accepts what she's feeling and shares.

"I wanted to know if there was any way you could stay." She looked scared that she had admitted that she wanted me to stay. Her fight or flight instinct was about to kick in.

I suppress the smile that threatens to take over my face. "I am working on that. Now was this really worth coming over this early for?" Oh yeah it really was worth the lack of sleep. Temperance Brennan had just told me in a round about way that she didn't want me to leave her. If she only knew some of the things that went on in my mind she wouldn't really worry about it, then again she'd definitely knock me on my ass.

"Oh, well," she bit her lip again looking slightly embarrassed, "I suppose not then. When will you know?" She stood and took out her keys.

I shrugged again. "Two, maybe three days. Look why don't you come back tomorrow for dinner and we'll talk more about this." I stood to show her to the door.

"Are you not coming by tomorrow?" Her cool, calm and collected façade was back up. Maybe I had completely misread her intentions. Maybe she was just concerned for our friendship.

"I've got a lot of paperwork to finish. I have to be done with everything by the end of the week, just in case my request doesn't go through."

She hesitated for a moment. "Dinner then. What time?"

"Six good for you?" A guy can only take so much paperwork. She nodded and walked out the door. I locked it behind her and realized that tomorrow was going to be tricky. I need some questions answered before tomorrow night.

I glance at the clock. Damn almost three. There's no way I can get back to sleep before I have to be back up again. I'm downright giddy. She seemed so worried that I was going to leave. I might as well start my work out early. Coffee first though.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the next installment. Reviews are always welcomed! The good, the bad and the ugly, but preferably the good  Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own wish I did

________________________________________________________________________

I sat at my desk with my phone in my hand. I hadn't gotten near enough paperwork finished so far but I just can't force myself to concentrate. Bones' little visit last night had me a little worked up. This would be easier if she were like most other women! Ah but there in is the irony, I don't want other women. Needing to stretch my legs I decide to go to the one person that has as much information, if not more, about this situation. Getting past Bones is going to be another story.

I walked into Angela's office, thankfully missing Bones. She is a beautiful woman, a little too carefree for me though. Who knew that I would prefer the sexy scientist type? She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Booth. She's in Limbo."

"That's good to know, but I'm actually here to talk to you." I am nervous about tonight. I need as much information as I can get. After all these years I'm still not entirely sure where I stand with Bones. I have an idea but when it comes to Temperance Brennan most of my ideas are completely off.

"Trouble in Paradise again, huh?" I wouldn't exactly call our relationship paradise but hopefully it will get there.

"Not exactly." I fiddled with something on her desk. What the hell is this? With Angela there's no telling, probably some fertility shrine in some little known country. "What do you say I treat you to lunch?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "There must be trouble if you're taking me instead of Bren." She stood up and grabbed her purse.

~At the Diner~

"So what's the problem this time?"

I glanced up from my cup of coffee. Apparently Bones hadn't told her. Another confusing signal. I figure I'm at least best friend worthy news when something like this happens. "I'm getting transferred to Texas." Wow, deja vu! Note to self do not meet Rebecca here.

Her eyes widened a little bit. "Oh. Now that is trouble. Does Brennan know?"

"Yeah." I sat my cup back on the table.

"How'd she take it?"

"Well, I'm not real sure. She seemed concerned. That's why you're here. We're meeting tonight for dinner." Interrogations are no problem, but this? This seems impossible!

She tried to stifle the grin that was slowly spreading across her face. "About what?"

"Things." I took another sip of coffee. "She came over last night wanting to know if I had requested this."

"Ah, so you guys are finally going to have the 'feelings' talk." I felt my face flush a little as I nodded. "And you want to know how she feels about you?"

"Bingo."

She leaned forward a little bit. "Well, Booth, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Not what I was looking for exactly. I just stared, giving my best dumb guy look. "Okay, what I mean is, she's got it as bad for you as you for her. As well as you read people I'm surprised you never picked up on it."

I actually hadn't. Any time I thought there might be something I brushed it off to wishful thinking. Now it made sense. The way she snapped about Tessa, Cam and all the others. "Am I really that transparent?" Years of training couldn't have failed me, could it?

She laughed a little at that. "When you get around Brennan you are."

"How about that?" I sat back. Then I have a lot of things to accomplish before tonight. "Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go." I stood up, put some cash on the table, and started to walk away.

"Booth," I turned back, "sweep her off her feet." I had every intention of doing just that.

~Booth's Apartment~

After a quick stop at the store, after work, I headed home. A change of clothes, a few phone calls later, and a beer later I was in the kitchen. I didn't have much time so I decided on spaghetti with homemade sauce. I was putting the finishing touches on the sauce when I heard a knock at the door. My heart jumped to my throat. How could I be this nervous? I spend most of my time with this woman. I opened the door and reminded myself to breath. "Hey Bones. Come on in." She walked past me. "Something to drink?" I held up a glass of wine. I hoped the alcohol would calm my nerves just a bit. Liquid courage. Hell I've been through worse things than this, why does dinner with Bones have me so worked up?

She smiled. Her fingers brushed mine as she took the proffered glass. God I feel like a teenager again. "Thanks. Something smells really good."

"Hopefully it will be." I rubbed my hands together, more to dry the sweat than anything else. "It's just about ready." I walked back to the kitchen. A moment of reprieve before I laid my heart on the line. "Why don't you sit down and tell me what's on your mind." I spooned pasta on two plates.

"I find it hard to believe that the FBI would separate us." I sat a plate down in front of her. "We have a high close rate, why would they want to destroy that?"

"It's not about that. They're hoping I can go to this other field office and raise they're numbers. But that's not what I wanted to know." I took a swig from my beer. "I have a confession."

Anger raced across her face. "Did you request…"

I held up my hand to stop her. She didn't need to be thinking along those lines. "No, Bones, I did not ask for this. Why would I? The two most important people in my life are here in DC." I looked away from her. Somehow I know she's going to use 'logic' to tell me how I'm wrong and all of this is just a chemical reaction. "You are one of those people."

"As you are important to me. We're partners." She took a bite. "This is great! Did you do this?"

"What? A guy can't cook?" I grinned. "I'm not talking about our partnership." She's a genius, how can she not understand the meaning of this? "Bones you are important to me." I studied her. She looked slightly confused. Oh great here comes that wonderful phrase that she usually only utters when talking about a pop culture reference.

"I don't understand."

I reached over the table and brushed my fingers over hers. My fingers actually tingle. "I'm saying," breathe in, "that I have feelings for you." I held my breath. "And unless I'm mistaken, you're visit last night wasn't just to find out if I had requested this transfer. You were worried about not seeing me again."

She flushed. "No…I…" she stopped. "I was merely trying to find a logical explanation for why they would send you away. I was up so I took a chance of coming by."

Yeah, right. Logic. This was not going to go in my favor. "At two in the morning? I know how much you hate psychology but that says a lot more than just trying to find an explanation to things. This simple concern is just a cover up."

"It is not a simple concern!" She looked like she was getting angry.

"Look I don't want to do this now." Can't this woman just see that I'm trying to tell her I live and breathe for her?

"Then why did you have me come if you didn't want to do this?" Her eyes darkened. Damn she's sexy!

"No, Bones, not this," I waved a hand over the table. "I meant I didn't want to bicker. I'm trying to open up here Bones. Maybe you could try to appreciate that a little." She rolled her eyes. "Look Bones, I'm trying to tell you that I can't keep my eyes off of you, that I think about you all the damn time, that I want you in my life!" I felt my guy knot up. She sat back. I looked for a hint of a response.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've posted. I have a lot of company coming very soon, so I've been cleaning like a mad woman. Anyway, please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Don't own wish I did

________________________________________________________________________

~9 Months Later~

I jerked awake. Something wasn't right. The bed was cold beside me. I waited and finally heard the noise that had woke me. I sighed. Bones throwing up in the middle of the night couldn't be good. I slowly slide out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She was holding her hair in her left hand and resting her forehead on her right arm. I grabbed a washrag from under the sink and ran some cold water on it. My mother always did that for me when I was sick. For some reason it always made me feel better. I placed a hand on her back, rubbing small circles, and handed it to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, not bothering to open her eyes. "It must of have been something I ate."

I thought back to every meal that we had eaten in the last twenty-four hours, racking my brain for any indication that she was right. "Can I get you anything?"

She looked at me then. She didn't have the paleness that is often accompanied with food poisoning. "I'm actually feeling a little better. I think I'll go back to bed." I helped her off the floor and back to bed.

~The Next Day~

I sat at my desk thinking of the events of last night. We had actually shared several things, so surely it couldn't be something she ate. In fact she said she felt fine this morning. I bit my lip at the thought. Come to think of it, she's been pretty worn out the last couple of weeks.

"Sergeant Booth." I jumped up at attention. Force of habit really and I tried to relax a little. Some things your body never forgets. "At ease."

I felt myself going to parade rest and shook my head a little. "What can I do for you, sir?" I gestured for the Colonel to sit.

"You're being reactivated. You need to report to Major Holland at Fort McNair by Monday no later than 0900." He handed me my orders.

My knees suddenly felt weak. "Sir, surely there is someone else. Someone who is still active?"

"Sergeant, if there were they would have been sent before you." I nodded. I knew there wasn't anyone else. Why would they reactivate someone if they already had someone else? Damn, I was only six months away from getting my papers too.

I slowly walked into the lab. She's in her office with her back to me. God she is beautiful! It was slowly registering that Cam had said something to me, but I couldn't stop. I only had five days left. Five days to possibly live the rest of my life.

I shut the door behind me. She jumped a bit at the sound. "Booth!" She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes that I get lost in. "What is it?" It seemed like only yesterday I was coming back from Texas, thankful that the bosses had decided I was needed in DC. Now I'm leaving her again.

"Babe," I took a breath, "I'm being called back up. My report no later date is Monday."

"But I thought you had already been discharged. How can they just decide to call you back up?" I smiled a little. I always thought she was cute when she was riled up.

"I haven't officially been discharged yet. After you're enlistment is up you go into inactive reserves. I had six months left before I got my papers." I pulled her up out of her chair and wrapped my arms around her. "There's something I want Bones."

She smiled a weak smile. "Anything."

"I want you to be there when I leave, and I want you there when I get off that plane. I need you to be the one I come back to."

"I'll be here waiting for you." She squeezed me a little, trying to be reassuring. She has no idea what I'm asking.

"Temperance, I'm flying out from a military base. The military doesn't recognize anything but legal status."

She pulled away from me then. "What are you saying, Booth?"

"I'm saying that I want you to marry me." She had her lecture look. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Before you tell me how much you're against this just hear me out. I need you to be the last good thing I see in my life for God knows how long. I need you to be the person I see when I get off that plane. I can't get you on base unescorted. And if something should happen, I want you to receive my flag, not Parker. Temperance, I need this. I need you. I need to know someone is waiting for me." I held my breath.

She chewed on her lip. "Booth, Seeley…I"

~Saturday Morning~

I felt slightly nervous as I grabbed my IPod. I stretched out a little, locked the door, and started out. This had to be a dream right? There was no way I would be on my day to the desert next week, was there? I glanced at my watch. 0830. I had to be there at 1100. I still needed to pick up my uniform from the dry cleaners, get my hair cut, and somehow mange to get all the shoe polish off my hands. I would have to cut my run short. Not something that I could really afford at the moment but I'll just have to make due. This has to be a dream! Temperance Brennan would never marry, let alone marry me! I shook my head a little at the memory. I flung open the door and shouted to everyone in the lab that we were getting married this weekend. Several of the Squints just stood there shaking their heads and Angela rushed passed me to get the details of what had just transpired in Bones' office. The vibration at my hip pulled me back to reality. I jogged in place and answered. "Booth."

"I missed you last night!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"God I missed you too!" I checked my watch. 0900. I needed to head back, time was running out.

"What are you doing?"

"Jogging. I really want to hear how your night was but if I'm meeting you then I really need to get going."

"You better be there Seeley Booth!"

I smiled. "Nothing could keep me away." I shut my phone and turned around. I really need to run more. I'm not ready for the dry heat of the desert and knowing what's going to happen means that I'm going to be running a lot.

~1045~

I looked at myself in the mirror. I rubbed the back of my head. After having hair for years a high and tight felt strange. I had been to supply yesterday and picked up a new beret. It took forever shaving it and finding a place to let it dry properly, but it was worth it all the headache today. It had been awhile since I had worn one of my uniforms. It is a feel that you never forget. I brushed some lint off the coat.

I walked out and looked at everyone that had made it. The Squints were there, of course, a few more people from the Jeffersonian, and a few buddies of mine. It was a good turn out considering the short notice. I stood in front of everyone. I just hope they can't see how nervous I really am. I half expect Angela to come bursting in to tell me that Bones changed her mind, or was gone.

When the doors did open, Angela walked very slowly down the aisle. She still had her bouquet, so that was a good sign. Then I saw her. I've never seen anything so drop dead gorgeous in my life. I felt my mouth hang open. She smiled at me as I took her hand from Max. Somehow she seemed to just appear in front of me. "You look amazing!"

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur. After the ceremony, we went back home. I still had to make sure most of my gear was ready, and we needed all the time we could get together. I laid out the new uniforms. ACU's (Army Combat Uniform). I miss the DCU's (Desert Combat Uniform), at least those I already had. I smiled. Now I had pictures to take with me. Before I didn't want any pictures. I didn't want anything to remember my past with me.

I stood at the end of the bed looking at the pictures I was taking. I grabbed my helmet, this way I didn't loose them. A picture of Parker and one from this morning would be all that I was taking with me. I placed Parker's picture in first. My boy. My son. I felt a swell of pride go through me at this. He's a good boy. The other picture is my favorite one. Angela had printed out some pictures for me to choose from. Bones had this wonderful look in her eyes as she looked me. Once the pictures were settled I put the helmet on and snapped the chin strap. It needs to be let out little. I unsnapped it. Next was my flak vest. I turned to find my ACU top. The vest wouldn't fit right without something on under it. My LBE (Load Bearing Equipment) gear was next. The appropriately named butt pack rested to high, my canteen was too close to the buckle and my holster for my pistol was to far back. I took off the LBE to adjust it. I'd been so task orientated that I hadn't noticed Bones in the door way. "Hey, everything okay?"

She had this stunned look on her face. She just nodded. "What's up?" I pulled on my vest off as I walked over to her. I pulled the helmet off and threw it on the bed. Damn I forgot how heavy that thing is. "Bones?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

"What?" She looked up at me. "Oh nothing is up." She looked like she'd been cornered, but there was a hint of pleasure on her face.

"You know, you don't have to tell me what you just found out in there. I already know." I smiled at her shocked expression.

"You know what?" I simply placed a hand on her still flat belly, my new piece of jewelry shining brightly. She placed her hand on top of mine and smiled.


End file.
